Parents on board
by justreadingfanfics
Summary: Angelica's and Jack's mothers find their way to the Pearl. Jack's mom has a little problem with Angelica and Angelica's mom thinks that Jack is perfect for her little girl. Captain Teague is also on board trying to calm down the three stubborn women. They go in search of the Jupiter's Lightning Bolt and by their way they meet a man with a long black beard.
1. Lucía Teach

A Spanish woman was walking through the streets of Tortuga, she was looking for a pirate with a long black beard who was supposed to be her husband.

That woman was Lucia Teach, Angelica's mother, but of course she didn't know that he was dead a month ago.

Lucía was just like Angelica, well Angelica was just like Lucía but the only difference was their ages. She was a quite tall woman with brown hair and brown ayes just like her daughter.

At the distance she saw a big black ship that caught her attention, it was such a beautiful ship and it looked familiar, now she remembered that was the Black Pearl, captain Jack Sparrow's ship, her Edward talked a lot about that ship.

Lucía decided to take a closer look at that ship, why not? She asked herself.

Apart from looking for her husband she also was looking for a ship, and the most important thing, her daughter. She only saw her when she was a new born but rumors said that se was a beautiful and strong woman so she was proud of her liitle girl.

Without noticing it she started to walk faster and faster like if the ship somehow had an aura that attracted her, when she was close enough to see each detail of that marvel of architecture, she felt someone behind her, she knew that respiration...

"Teague?" She asked as she turned herself to face captain Teague. "Edward! Long time no see."

"Aye, that's me." He replied looking at the woman in amazement. "And what are ye doin' on 'ere?"

"I was looking for Blackbeard." She answered looking suspiciously at her old friend.

"Oh I see..." He muttered not wanting to say her he was dead. "Wanna sail in this?"

"Yes, it's such a beautiful ship, that Jack Sparrow is so fortunate!" Lucía exclaimed looking at Teague in the eye.

"His me son." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh really, I didn't know, as I said we haven't seen each other for ages." She replied feeling a little guilty for not knowing that.

"Aye, it's true, since we were fifteen." Teague sighed looking for his son. "Wanna meet 'im"

"Sure!" She smiled, she was wondering how his son looked like.

When they entered the ship Jack was arguing with Angelica, Teague put his arm in front of Lucía and told her not to move from there, they were going to listen to their conversation.

"No I'm not, Jack." She shouted with her Spanish accent taking control of her pronunciation.

"But luv, this will be too dangerous!" Jack exclimed looking angry.

"You know perfectly that I can take care of myself!" She sighed.

"I'm not saying yer not strong luv, yer the stongest woman I know, but ye can't come with me, sorry angel." He patiently explained.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do." She shouted. "You want to leave me again, isn't it?"

"No luv, I would never ever do that again." Jack muttered hugging her, she struggled a little but as she saw she couldn't free herself she hugged him back.

Teague decided that it was the perfect time to introduce them to Lucía who was amazed by that scene.

"Don't worry 'bout that, is like the water cycle, they argue and then get on well, then argue again and then get on well." Teague explained to his friend to make her fell better.

"So they love each other a lot, don't they?" Lucía smiled looking at them.

"Aye, although neither of them will admit it." He muttered going were those two were standing. "Jackie."

"Gods! Dad, really have always to appear like that?" Jack jumped because of the fright.

"Hello cap'n Teague." Angelica greeted him waving her hand.

"Good morning, Miss Teach." He greeted her back.

When Lucía heard him saying Miss Teach, her heart started beating as fast as it could. When Angelica and Jack realised that there was a women behind Teague, they looked at her.

"Oh let me intruduce herself to ye." Teague suddenly said, he nearly forgot she was there. "Lucía Jack, Jack Lucía."

"Nice to meet ye ma'am." Jack smiled and kissed Lucía's hand.

"Nice to met you too, Jack." She smiled back.

"And Lucía Angelica, Angelica Lucía." Teague finally said.

"Mama?" Angelica opened her eyes like two huge plates.

"Angelica!" Lucía said as she hugged her daughter tightly and Angelica hugged her back.

"I knew it!!" Jack exclaimed looking at Angelica. "I knew yer mother was very beautiful, to counteract Blackb..."

"Well, Jack." His father cut him off before he could say a barbarity.

 **So this was all folks!**

 **This was just a little introduction for my first fanfic on here, yey!**

 **I just wanted to say that chapters will be longer as I said before this was an introduction.**

 **And wanted to say sorry if there's one or two grammar or spelling mistakes, because I'm not an English speaker.**

 **Thank y'all for reading.**


	2. Ello mommy!

One day had already past since Lucía first arrived at the Black Pearl and still no one wanted to tell her that Edward Teach was dead, neither her daughter, she still blamed Jack because of the death of her father.

"So will anyone explain me what is going on with Blackbeard?" She orederd quite angry, now Jack knew that Lucía also contributed in Angelica's stubborn character and temper.

"Then we have a loooong story to tell ye." Jack muttered looking at Angelica who was leaning against the wall.

But Teague interrupted them as he shouted a name.

"Margaret, me dear!" Captain Teague falsely exclaimed, although they could have gone out of the cabin to see what was going on they decided to stay in there in case something went wrong...

"Ow Edward I missed ye soo much ye fool!" The women said happy and and angry at the same time as she slapped his face.

"What did ye just do that for? " Teague asked but not in a friendly way this time.

" 'Cause ye thought I was dead." She snorted.

"But that doesn't mean ye have to slapp me face." He nearly shouted getting really annoyed.

They thought it was better not to continue listening at their conversation and do other things.

"That's me mother, if ye wanted to know." He said not really happy to meet his mom again.

"Poor Teague." Angelica muttered as she looked at Jack who nodded at her comment.

"Did he really ended up with that woman?" Lucía sighed sitting in the edge of the bed. "He had a beautiful and smart girlfriend when I left...,"

"Hold on a second!?" Jack ordered sitting in front of her. "Ye knew each other?"

"Aye, we were good friends, but I had to go to Spain and I didn't hear from him anymore." Lucía said sadly.

"I see..." Jack whispered to himself. "Thanks for tha information ma'am."

"You're welcome Jack." Lucía sweetly replied, she liked that man for her little girl.

When Jack was going to open the door, someone from outside did it before him and shouted loudly.

"Me little baby!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs and hugged Jack really tight that was difficult for him to breathe.

When Angelica saw it she couldn't help but chuckle about Jack's situation and unfortunately his mommy saw her.

"Who's this woman." She snorted uttering woman with disgust.

"She's Angelica, she's me..." Jack stopped to think what to call her, he didn't really know who was her for him, partner, girlfriend, fellow pirate, neither of them were truly what she was for him. "She's me luv." Jack smirked at her and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"I see, then she's yer favourite "lady of the night"" Margaret smiled wickedly at Angelica.

"Be careful with what you say because I don't like people calling me a wench." Angelica nearly shouted starting to get mad at that woman, Teague, Lucía and Jack gave Margaret a warning look.

"Ow, I just say what I see." She chuckled looking funny how Angelica was starting to get really really pissed...

"If I said what I see you have probably..." Angelica started saying but Jack put his hand on her shoulder as he shook his head. "I'm sorry I need fresh air." She mumbled as she rushed out of the captain's cabin followed by her mother.

"Are you ok mi niña?" Lucía asked her daughter while hugging her.

"Yes mama, just needed fresh air, as I said before." She cried hugging her mother tighter.

Suddenly cap'n Teague went out of the cabin as he slammed the door shut.

"Are ye ok me dear?" Teague muttered trying to help her. "She didn't mean it."

"You know very well she did." Angelica replied angrily, not at him of course, he was like a father for her but at his damn wife. "I don't know how can you stand it." She said with no evilness.

"I just try." He sighed looking at the cabin's door. "That's why I decided to think she was dead, she's too protective when it comes to Jack, yer not the only woman she has insulted..."

"Forget about her querida, just do like if she's not there." Lucía suggested and Angelica nodded, she'll try...

"Poor Jack..." Angelica chuckled trying to imagie the scene.

"Mom just leave 'er alone." Jack shouted as he rushed out of his cabin.

"Jackie, how did it go?" Teague asked gesturing at the cabin.

"She just went on saying stupid things 'bout Angie." He replied very angry, he didn't remember the last time he got so pissed, he didn't like people saying bad things of a person at her/his back and of course he liked it a lot less when they insulted his angel.

"I'm sorry son." Teague apologized trying to make his son fell better, he was not all that cold and merciless as most of the people painted him, even his son said that, but it was true and it wasn't, he was cold and merciless with the ones that deserved, that were most of the people but he also had his "soft" side but only three people knew about it.

"Ye don't have to apologise dad, ye haven't done anything bad yet" Jack smiled trying to cheer up his dad.

"Ye trying to cheer me up, ain't ye?" Teague smiled back at his son as he helped him to stand up.

"How's Angelica, she was really angry I don't know how did she actually managed not to kill mom." Jack sincerely said as he remembered poor Angelica trying to control herself.

"She said she was ok, but I don't think so." Teague replied gensturing him to go and search for Angelica.

"Hey luv" Jack shouted looking for Angelica. "Where are ye?"

"Over here." She answered waving her hands to make him look at her.

"Are ye ok angel, I'm sorry for me mother's behavoir, now ye know were all me stubbornness cames from." He chuckled as he wrapped Angelica by her waist to grabb her closer to him. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow needs his goodnight hug."

She laughed at his comment and hugged him tightly, Angelica Teach also needed her goodnight hug.

"But don't think that I'm going to forget all that easily what you did to my father huh?" Angelica said knowing that Jack somewhat was trying to apologise for that.

"Aye, I know." He said through gritted teeth, did really that woman always had to know what he was up to? Ugh, bloody intelligent and beautiful Spanish woman.

 **Here we go with another chapter, hope you liked it!**


	3. Set sail to Spain?

Margaret's blood was starting to boil she couldn't stand that Angelica woman, she was just like the others, a treasure hunter that only loved her son becuase of his status, money and his phisical appearance. But what she didn't know was that she was wrong, really really wrong...

She couldn't stand how that little girl was sleeping with her son in a comfortable bed and she had to be content with a hammock.

She couldn't stand how that woman took advantage of her son, although it wasn't all that true...

She couldn't stand how the both of them were smiling happily at each other, because she knew her son was just acting, although he wasn't.

She couldn't stand how that devil controlled her son.

Even she couldn't stand how happy her husband was about those two being together.

Definitely she couldn't put up with that pirate woman.

It was ten o'clock and Jack was still asleep, he was in a very deep sleep so Angelica got up, just put her hat on, (yeah last night she didn't mind to sleep with boats and coat) and went out of the captain's cabin.

When she turned after closing the door she found herself in front of Margaret who had an evil and challenging look on her eyes. As her mama suggested her, she ignored the fact that Margaret was there and went upstairs to where the wheel was.

"G'mornin' sleepin' beauty." Captain Teague greeted her waving his hand. "Is lil' Jackie up?

"No, I don't know what's wrong with him, it was impossible to wake him up." Angelica shrugged.

"He does that when Margaret is with 'im." Teague mumbled as he ran a finger through the map."While he's asleep she doesn't bother 'im."

"I should start doing that." She chuckled as she turned to leave.

"Everyone should start doing so." Teague said under his breath.

As soon as she was downstairs Margaret appeared in front of her.

"What have ye done to me little baby!?" She shouted really annoyed at Angelica.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Angelica replied as calmly as she could.

"He does NOT get up" Margaret yelled attracting the curiosity of all the crew. "Ye gave him some poison didn't you?

"I've done nothing to him." Angelica this time replied a little bit louder."I'll go and see if I can wake him up." She said as she slammed the door shut leaving Margaret outside.

"Jack?" She softly muttered as she sat on a corner of the bed.

"Aye, what's it?" He answered with a cracked voice as he stretched.

"Your mom was upset because you didn't want to get up." Angelica mumbled as she stood up.

"I'm sorry luv, I was trying a new tactic." He sighed as he sat on the bed. "And it works."

"Yes, indeed it does." Angelica growled as she walked through the door.

"Why so angry luv?" Jack asked while putting on his coat.

"Well, it has something to do with your new tactic." She replied as she closed the door.

"I'll never understand 'er." He muttered as he went out of the cabin.

"Oh me baby ye're alive!" Margaret shouted as she saw Jack going out of his room. "I tought that witch of yours poisoned ye."

"Now I know why she was angry." He said under his breath. "And she's NOT a witch."

"Whatever ye say..." She growled looking at Jack in the eye.

"Ye bunch of mangy dogs, move yourselves and set sail to Spain." He ordered his crew, but nobody moved, everyone was thinking the same, "What is he thinking about?", but again nobody dared to ask that question but Angelica.

"What have you lost there?" She angrily asked him.

"Nothing luv." He muttered while looking at Angelica's redish face. "Well, it's a surprise." Jack finally said, he didn't want to annoy her more than she was.

"What kind of surprise?" Margaret insisted looking at her son suspiciously.

"I can't tell." He replied as he smirked at Angelica.

 **I'm sorry, I know this chapter is short, but my inspiration decided to take a break and I wanted to update so here it is!**

 **This first chapters will be boring (by boring I mean without action) but the things will get better when they meet Edward Teach, a.k.a Blackbeard**


	4. Revenge

After the two first days of traveling, Angelica knew that going to Spain wasn't the best thing to do right now, she somehow knew that her... her father had returned to live and was searching for the chest for ruling over the seas and also was looking for revenge, for the two, the ship and the revenge on the man who killed him.

He probably had the Revenge already so he was looking for her, he knew that with her help he would find it quicker and he was also aware of the ritual, a person who he cared about had to be killed and the only person who he cared about was his daughter. Angelica had to kill herself so his father could rule the seven seas, she knew it and this time she was going to do so, she failed him once she didn't want to fail him twice.

This may sound crazy but she loved her father and she would do it for him, she knew that nobody was going to understand her, they didn't know how bad was living without a father and when you finally find him lose him again...

She knew he was going to be near Spain as he probably heard that the mother of his daughter was alive.

"Luv?" Jack interrupted her thoughts as he appeared from behind her.

"What is it Jack?" She asked while turning herself to face him.

"We'll arriving at Spain in approximately two days." He informed as he looked at her with a concerned expression. "Ye haven't eaten anything since we sat sail to Spain, are ye ok?"

"Yes." She lied and Jack knew it.

"Ye lying, what's wrong luv?" He again asked trying to find out something.

"Nothing." She harshly replied, but then thought it twice and decided to tell Jack, at the end of the day he could help her. "Well, my father is alive, his searching for the chest to rule the seas and tides and for revenge."

Jack just stared at her like an idiot trying to think about she just said and finally after some minutes he talked.

"Ye know where's he?" Jack asked trying not to make her think he thought she was crazy.

"He knows Lucía is alive so I guess he's near Spain." She shrugged.

"C'mon." He growled looking at the sea in search of any ship but as he didn't see anything, he returned his gaze to Angelica. "Then we have to be careful."

"Jackie!" Margaret's voice was heard. "Where are ye?"

Suddenly she appeared from nowhere and stood behind Jack looking at Angelica in the eye.

"Ello mommy!" Jack put his usual smile on his face.

"Hello Jackie."She greeted him back. "And hello Angela."

"Hello Margarita." She grinned saying her name bad on purpose as a little revenge. "And it's Angelica by the way."

"I'm Margaret not Margarita." She hissed annoyed. "Don't ye have nothing better to do?"

"No I don't, I was quite occupied doing something with Jack, we were in the middle of a conversation." She growled looking at that woman with hate.

"Then I'm sorry I interrupted your stupid conversation." She smirked looking at her with evilness.

"Don't worry I bet your conversation will be even more stupid." She harshly replied.

"Will the two of ye calm down?" Jack cut off what his mother was going to say.

Angelica glared at Margaret one last time and then left.

"What do ye want mom?" Jack asked as he saw how Angelica disappeared from his sight. "We were having an important conversation."

"I wanted to say ye something but as I see that ye prefer to spend yer time with yer wench..." She smiled with anger as she remembered that woman.

"First, she's not my wench, second, don't insult her again she's Blackbeard's daughter and Spanish, which it's a bad combination considering the temperament and third, what do ye wanted to say?" Jack said all of it in less than five seconds.

"I wanted to tell ye that..." Margaret started to say but she was cut off by a cannonball that hit the Black Pearl.

"We're under attack cap'n!" Gibbs shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who's attacking us?" Jack shouted while running to where Gibbs and Angelica where standing.

"The Revenge." Angelica answered staring at the big and beautiful ship.

"Ye were right." Jack said under his breath. "Get tha cannons ready!"

Everyone was loading the cannons when they realized it was too late, Queen Anne's Revenge was next to the Black Pearl. The members of the Revenge boarded the Black Pearl and started fighting with anyone who dared to cross their path, suddenly all the Revenge's crew stopped fighting and knelted down to receive their captain on board the Pearl.

Blackbeard walked calmly through the Black Pearl's crew as he stuck his sword in some of the man's chests, as soon as he spotted his daughter he started walking faster.

"Hello Lucía." He greeted her with his head and then turned to look at Angelica. "Hello me dear."

"Hello father." She greeted him back as well as her mother did.

"Will the two of us come with me." He said as he ordered his men to get Jack and Teague on board the Revenge. "Well, first of all, shall we go to the Revenge?"

Angelica and Lucía nodded and followed him to the Revenge, all the crew was already there with father and son there too.

"As I said before will ye came with me?" He asked again looking at his family.

Before they could open their mouth Jack stood up knocked out his guard and ran where Angelica was.

"Don't do it." He begged looking really sad. "We'll end up like last time, he wanted to sacrifice yerself for him!"

"I'll ask it once more, will ye come or not?" Blackbeard growled starting to get tired of this situation.

"No, listen to me." Jack pleaded looking at Angelica with puppy eyes. "Please..."

"Me child, will ye come with me?" Blackbeard asked softly looking at his daughter in the eye deciding to change his tactic to get the both of them with him.

Angelica looked one last time to Jack who was cursing under his breath and then turned to his father and nodded.

"That's me lil' girl." He smiled and then turned his gaze to Lucía. "Will ye come with us?"

Lucía nodded and took Blackbeard's hand, she turned to look at Jack and gave him an "I'm sorry" look.

"What a beautiful family reunion." A deep voice said behind Jack.

"Teague." Blackbeard replied.

"Teach." Teague muttered.

"Well then I think we should leave." Jack said as he ran away as quickly as he could but a rope cought him by his ankle.

"Ye goin' nowhere Sparra'." Blackbeard informed him as he moved his sword making the rope drop Jack.

"But why?" He reproached as he touched his head. "Ye don't want me here."

"If it was for me I'd kill ye but as me child doesn't feel the same way as me ye're a lucky man." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then as Jackie said we shall go." Teague sigued as he turned himself.

"Ol' Teague doesn't want to fight." Blackbeard laughed at him.

"Oh I don't want ye to lose, that's why I don't fight." Teague sarcastically answered.

"Enough." Angelica shouted looking at both Edwards. "This was enough." She said softly this time.

All of them didn't dare to say a word, Blackbeard because he didn't want to lose his daughter's trust, Teague and Jack because they didn't want to make her angrier and Lucía because she was surprised of her little girl's behavior.

"Now both of you might go." She informed them as she pointed the Pearl with her chin.

"Goodbye them Miss Angelica." Teague replied waving his hand at the two women.

"Goodbye cap'n Teague." She muttered waving her hand.

"Goodbye Angie." Jack smirked knowing that she didn't like that nickname.

Angelica didn't answer just turned herself and went upstairs to where the wheel was.

Jack and Teague swang to the Pearl to see Margaret with a big smile on her face. Jack just locked himself in his cabin while captain Teague went below deck to play cards with some members of the crew.

Margaret stood there without knowing what to do, she finally succeed in her plan of getting that woman away from his son but she didn't feel good, he did like she was not there, that was not a good behavoir and she had to make him know it.

Meanwhile in the Queen Anne's Revenge the Teach family was having a "nice" family reunion. Blackbeard and Lucía were talking about the old times and Angelica was starting to get bored, she usually liked it when they talked about the past but now she wasn't in the mood of doing so. So she went out of the chart room and spent the rest of the night there, smelling the fresh sea air and staring at the blue and beautiful ocean.

 **This was quite a big chapter, 2k words, this was because of the last update I wanted to reward you. I'm sorry if there's any mistake but I'm writing this at two o'clock in the morning so...**


	5. Different ways

Jack spent nearly a week inside his cabin without going out from it neither for eating, he felt... he didn't know how he felt, oh yes, he felt betrayed because of Angelica's behavior, some hours before they were fighting TOGETHER against his mother and then she ignores him and goes with her lovely father who wanted to sacrifice her to save his skin. Well, if that was what she wanted, she'll have it and that time he was not going to be there to do the right thing and save her again.

Margaret was the only one on the ship who was actually really happy, she made that witch leave her son and made her hate him, although it was Blackbeard the one who did that, she felt as happy as a little child on Christmas.

Captain Teague didn't show how he felt, he was like always, a scary and cold man, but he felt kinda sad because of what happened and also really angry, Teach challenged him how he dare do that.

Everyone on board the Pearl acted like ghosts, they had been sailing without a heading and there was nothing interesting to do, not to mention that their captain was locked in his cabin probably getting drunk and cursing under his breath.

But all this changed after a week, Jack forgot about what occured, he was really happy, he was smiling and the best of all, he forgot about Angelica for the first time on his life.

"Finally Gibbs, finally I'm free!" Jack exclaimed as he walk to one side of the other of his ship in search of a bottle of rum. "Can someone explain me why there isn't any rum in 'ere?"

"You drank the whole of it captain." Gibbs answered while turning the wheel of the ship.

"That's not true." Jack frowned as if he was just like a little child.

"Alright, then it's not true." Gibbs giggled.

"What you're laughing at Gibbs?"

"Nothing at all Jack."

"Anyway... But why haven't we made port to buy more rum." Jack sighed as he turned to face Gibbs.

"You're tha Captain, aren't you?"

"Yes but you're MASTER Gibbs and when the cap'n is out of order you should take control of the situation, right?"

"Yes, cap'n"

"Then, we have a heading: Tortuga!"

"You heared the cap'n you filthy rats, start working."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, cap'n?"

"Now, I'd like to take the control of my ship back, if you don't mind..."

"Oh, yes of course."

"You heared me you bunch of mangy dogs, haven't you?" Jack shouted as he jumped downstairs. "So what are you waiting for?"

Everyone started working without complaining, they were also exicited about the idea of going to Tortuga.

But they didn't know what was waiting for them in Tortuga...

 **I know, I know, this is too short, and I'm sorrry . But the good thing is that all the action gonna be on the next chapter!**


End file.
